


One shots of Oz and Damien

by Marsinyellow



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: I won't kink shame you just it aint me chief, I wrote these cause I wanted to, M/M, No Smut, all these one-shots are pretty short just so you know boo, chapters vaguely named after Shakespeare quotes, honestly its probably ooc but I don't care, mostly Oz centric because I feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsinyellow/pseuds/Marsinyellow
Summary: exactly what the title says. Right now there are 3 but I may make more.





	1. A phobia by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just about Damien wondering what Oz's phobias names are, it's kinda short but whatever.

“So like, do they have names?” Damien asked Oz. He was pointing to the phobia on their left arm. It was a Tuesday, Oz had decided to sit with Damien (who was surprisingly alone for once) at lunch. No one had ever really asked Oz that, usually stopping at getting an answer for what in the heck they were - in turn, Oz had never really thought about it. They usually just called them by the fear they represented. He was deciding whether they should go for the truth or the more interesting answer. Of course, lying to Damien usually only ends in bad things, so Oz decided answering truly couldn’t be too bad, right?

“That’s just philophobia. Don’t mind them.” Oz answered, they really hoped the demon wouldn’t push this topic on.  
“Ph-f-Philo-philophobia? That’s a dumb fucking name-” the little phobia poked its tongue out “What does it even mean?” Of course, things with the demon were never easy. Damn Oz for being attracted to bold people.

Oz needed to think about their answer - they didn’t want Damien getting the wrong idea, due to philophobia being the fear of love/commitment. Phobias only sometimes related to the situation, other times they just were there to express themselves, they liked to be seen. But Damien didn’t know that, and he would certainly think the worst and give Oz a black eye, even though Oz couldn’t get a black eye. They didn’t even have a corporeal form, but when was fear ever rational?

“Well uh, don’t - philophobia is just a type of phobia, and that’s the phobia it is so I - I kinda just call them by what phobia they are…” Damn Oz really needs to work on their communication skills. You’d think when you put the words telekinetically into someone’s head, without a mouth, you wouldn’t stutter. But Oz didn’t have such luxuries. Damien was looking at them weirdly.

“Yeah, okay. I still think they could use proper names, though.”  
“Then why don’t you give them names?” That was a bold answer, and somewhat impossible for one afternoon. There are hundreds of phobias. Oz realized this and decided they might want to elaborate. “I mean like, there are a lot, like a couple hundred but you can if you want?” Oz muttered.

“Shit I can’t keep track of that many fucking names! What about I just pick a new name every time; all the time?”  
“Sure whatever works Damien.”

Damien looks content with that answer. Of course a content Damien doesn’t last long, and he gets antsy. So he does the most logical thing he could think of and sets the cafeteria on fire, but he makes sure to grab Oz and run so the fear-monster doesn’t burn to death. Which is one of the nicest things Damien has ever done in his life.


	2. All that Glitters is a Gold Skeleton Earring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien wants to take Oz out for piercings but Oz gets nervous UwU

Oz was sat in a chair, watching as Damien was getting a tongue piercing. Damien liked getting body mods, on one hand, it pissed his dads off and on the other, he was totally into the aesthetic. Oz too liked the look of piercings. They had, however, never considered getting a piercing of their own. Why? Well, Oz never had a physical body, they were a concept, the concept of fear. They could also morph their body which was rad, but this meant that piercings couldn’t stay in their body. When they told Damien this - after the demon suggested getting piercings together - he had actually hunted down a parlor run two witches, who could hex the piercing to stay in Oz’s body. Of course, Damien had been exited, Oz was too - at first. So it was settled, Damien harassed Polly until she got them both fake ids, which were surprisingly realistic.

However, actually realizing it was going to happen was a whole new story; sitting down and watching as Valory (the witch helping them) stuck the new mod into Damen’s body made Oz feel, for lack of a better term, fear. They wanted to blame aichmophobia, but that phobia wasn’t even on their shoulder. They really were nervous - no - they were scared. Maybe it was because they had never seriously considered getting a body mod before. But Damien was so happy that Oz had to join him, they couldn’t puss out now. So they stuck it through and watched at Damien was standing up after his piercing. Oh god, that meant it was Oz’s turn.

“Okay sweetheart, we are just going to get your piercing hexed, where do you want it?” The witch that asked them was Valory, her wife, Bianca, handled financials. Oz hadn’t been thinking about where they wanted it, only for how long they could avoid it.  
“Um, just in my ear I guess.” With that, she walked off to get it ready.

“Seriously? In your ear? Fucking Vanilla.” Damien said with a smirk. He was already playing with the new feature on his tongue. Oz thought that doing that would hurt - but then again when did Damien care about pain? Oz really didn’t want to seem like a wuss to Damien, so he came up with the best answer they could.  
“I-I just thought that I would um get an earring to begin with and if I like it I’ll get more,” Oz said, why was their disembodied voice so shaky, how can a voice quiver when you don’t need air to use it. Oz’s life was an embarrassment. Damien seemed content with their answer, but he had a look of - no it couldn’t be - of concern?  
“You know you don’t have to get a piercing if you don’t want one. Peer pressure is only fun if it’s a person I don’t like.” Damien walked over to Oz.  
“Nah, I do want one. It’s just weird..”  
“If you say so, noob.”

Valory walked back into the room, she was holding a little gold skull earring, it was the pair to the one in Damien’s tongue, as he insisted they get matching ones. “Okay sweetie, just get into the chair and we can get this done in five,” Valory exclaimed.

Oz stood up, their legs were oddly wobbly, which was slightly embarrassing, but they made their way to the chair where they sat down proudly - well not proudly more like with the awkwardness of a horse sitting like a dog (look it up it is awesome, not for Oz, but the horse). Valory seemed to sense the fact they were scared, or maybe it was because Oz had the subtlety of razzle-dazzle camouflage. Which is to say not much.  
“Don’t worry honey, this won’t hurt a bit, your friend said your body morphs,” Well yeah it does, but they still felt pain. Maybe to a lesser extent than others - but still. “If you want to, you can close your eyes.” Valory hummed. Okay fine that might help a bit, so they did. Oz closed their eyes, no not closed, squeezed their eyes really tight. It was so tight even their non-existent muscles hurt. 

Oz was surprised when they felt a hand holding theirs, in a reassuring way. Oz assumed it was Valory - and to not make things awkward - did their best not to pull their hand away. However, Oz had thought that Valory had shorter nails, but this hand definitely has long, sharp ones. He felt another two hands steadying their head. Okay, oz was almost 98.6% sure that Valory did in fact only have two hands, so unless she grew another one this hand was probably Damien’s, which only made Oz’s heart race more than it already was. The hand - Damien’s - seemed to see Oz’s nerves, and so he rubbed his thumb against the back of Oz’s hand for comfort. It actually worked, it was grounding.

“Okay sweetie, your all done.” Oz blinked their eyes open, really? They didn’t even feel anything. That was anticlimactic, they got worked up over nothing and probably looked really stupid in front of Damien. A for effort I guess. Valory gave Oz a mirror so they could see their new mod, it didn’t look too bad, just an earring, a regular one. But they thanked Valory and went to the front to pay.

As they were walking off to the street, Oz turned to Damien, “Sorry for getting all worked up in there, it wasn’t even that bad.” Damien stopped and had a perplexed look on his face.  
“Why are you apologizing?” He looked at Oz and his bemused look turned into a grin, “Facing your fears is metal as fuck!” His grin made Oz’s eyes smile, as he couldn’t do so with a mouth. Getting that piercing wasn’t bad at all.


	3. Hell is Empty, all the Devils are In the Italian Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, Vicky, and Amira go out to eat and meet up with a certain prince of hell.

It was a peaceful Friday night out on the town for Brian, Vicky, and Amira. They had invited Oz, but the fear-monster had a test in English (but spooky) the next day that they wanted to study for. They took the extension class that the other three didn’t. So Brian had said they’ll keep arcade night until the next week (Oz’s favorite night) - and that he, Vicky and Amira were going out for pizza and gossip.

The three monsters were waiting on their pepperoni pizza. They had managed to score the best table, the one right near the ovens - so they could tell when their pizza was next. Vicky was going on about theatre class that day, whilst Amira nodded along. Brian sent Oz a text wishing him luck studying.  
“I’m just saying that as a knight I should get a bigger role!” Amira nodded to that sentiment by Vicky, “All I want is to get more than two lines per play! Bryan didn’t even want to do it but he got to be the dragon and get a major role.” She muttered.  
“Maybe he is just better at the theatre than you?” Amira joked with a sly grin.  
“It should matter if you care, not if your good!”  
Brian laughed “You’re the one who made me try out.”  
“Still not fair!”  
“Karma is a bitch.” Bryan took another swig at his (non-alcoholic) drink. Of course, he and Vicky didn’t need to eat, being undead and all - but unlike Liam or Polly, they found it fun.

“I think that’s our pizza!” Amira said, pointing at the oven that one of the chefs were opening. Though as he opened it flames roared and out popped a wild Damien.  
“Hey, fuckfaces.” He waved at the three of them. Bryan and Amira had unamused expressions, but Vicky wore a bemused one. She had the look in her eye that she was going to ask a question.  
“How long have you been in that oven for?”  
“It’s toasty!” Damien looked embarrassed, he didn’t even give an answer, but what he did say made it sound like he was probably in there for a while. His expression quickly changed from embarrassed to even more embarrassed. He had a blush running across his entire face.

“Look I just was here because I wanted to ask you fuckfaces something, it’s about your friend Oz. I was wondering-” Vicky cut him off.  
“Look if you're here to ask if you think they are good enough for you we aren’t gonna answer because Oz doesn’t have to change themselves for you.” Vicky’s monologue was sweet, but Damien’s face turned to a scowl.  
“No, I wanted to ask -” Damien blushed again “If you thought they liked me at all. Cause I wanna know if I’m good enough for them ‘cause they are really cool and fun and bold as fuck!” Damien looked at the three monsters waiting for a reply. Brian decided to through the guy a bone.  
“Look I know for a fact Oz could do better, but they do like you. But rest assured if you hurt Oz-” Brian stared right into Damien’s eyes “-You’ll deal with us, capiche?” Despite the threat, Damien smiled and all but skipped away with glee. Now Brian, Amira, and Vicky could return to the pizza - that Damien had eaten when he was in the furnace. God damn it!


End file.
